Cassandra
by whoshotthemoon
Summary: - Cliver Cassandra! (...) - Męstwo, odwaga, oddanie przyjaciołom – wyszeptała natychmiast Tiara. – To są cechy prawdziwego Gryfona. Zatem nie może być nic innego jak… GRYFFINDOR!


**Prolog**

Drobna czarnowłosa dziewczynka stała na peronie numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem dokoła. Palce prawej ręki zaciskała na rączce kufra, a drugą ręką odgarniała przydługie włosy, wpadające jej do oczu. Jej bystre zielone oczy wodziły po peronie, podziwiając czerwoną lokomotywę i tłumnie zebraną młodzież.

- Casy, kochanie, pospiesz się, bo pociąg ci ucieknie!

Dziewczynka odwróciła się, obserwując swoją matkę przeciskającą się między uczniami i rodzicami.

- Mamo, powiedziałam, że możesz wrócić do domu – jęknęła Cassandra, gdy matka przytuliła ją do siebie.

- Och, Casy. Będziemy tęsknić z tatą – szepnęła pani Cliver, tuląc córkę. – Moja maleńka Casy jedzie do Hogwartu!

- Mamooo! – syknęła dziewczynka, gdy przechodzący obok chłopiec obrzucił ją zainteresowanym spojrzeniem. – Uspokój się! Nie wyjeżdżam na zawsze!

Pani Cliver puściła córkę i otarła wilgotne oczy. W jej mniemaniu dzieci zdecydowanie za szybko dorastały. Poprawiła czarnowłosej kurtkę i powiedziała:

- Idź już. I napisz jak znajdziesz czas!

Cassandra skinęła głową. Odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w kierunku pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą ogromny kufer. Rozglądała się, jakby miała nadzieję kogoś znaleźć. W końcu stanęła przed wejściem do pociągu i spróbowała podnieść swój kufer. Nie było to proste zwłaszcza, że dziewczynka zapakowała tam prawie cały swój pokój.

- Poczekaj, pomogę ci!

Jasnowłosy chłopiec złapał kufer z jednej strony, ona podniosła go z drugiej. Wspólnie udało im się umieścić bagaż na podłodze pociągu. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dziękuję –powiedziała.

- Nie ma sprawy. –Chłopiec podrapał się za uchem. – Remus Lupin, miło poznać.

- Cassandra Cliver –przedstawiła się czarnowłosa, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Remus uścisnął ją i zaproponował, żeby znaleźli sobie jakiś wolny przedział, bo niedługo wszystkie będą zajęte i spędzą całą podróż na korytarzu. Cassandra przytaknęła i poszła za nowym przyjacielem w głąb pociągu. Minęli przedział, w którym dwójka czarnowłosych chłopców, mniej więcej w ich wieku, obrzucała się jakimiś kolorowymi cukierkami, i weszli do wolnego na końcu pociągu przedziału. Dziewczynka zajęła miejsce pod oknem, a podręczny bagaż położyła na miejscu obok. Remus tymczasem wrzucił na górę jej kufer.

- Pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? – zapytała Cass, odrywając wzrok od okna i przenosząc go na towarzysza.

- Tak. Ty też?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Moja mama była niesamowita – zaśmiała się. – Mam jedenaście lat, a ona wciąż ma mnie za małe dziecko. Wyobraź sobie, że na peronie zrobiła scenę! Przed wszystkimi!

Remus zaśmiał się cicho, chociaż nie widział w zachowaniu kobiety nic zabawnego. W końcu jej córka jedzie do szkoły oddalonej od Londynu o kilkaset mil. Cassandra chyba nie była typem przykładnej i ułożonej córeczki mamusi.

Wyjął książkę i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach zaczął ją przeglądać. Widocznie niezmiernie fascynowała go magia, bo po chwili zaczął mruczeć pod nosem jakieś dziwne słowo, którego Casy nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Prawdopodobnie było to jakiejś zaklęcie.

- Remusie… – odezwała się nagle, zerkając na swojego towarzysza – możesz mi coś wyjaśnić?

- Co takiego? – Chłopiec podniósł na nią wzrok.

- Jesteś czarodziejem czystej krwi?

- Nie całkiem. Moi dziadkowie ze strony matki są czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia. A o co chodzi?

Cassandra wyprostowała się i spojrzała w brązowe oczy chłopaka.

- O co chodzi z tą czystością krwi? – zapytała. – Mój ojciec nie jest czarodziejem, ale mama mówi, że o _tych_ sprawach powie mi w swoim czasie. Ale ja chcę wiedzieć!

- Dlaczego pytasz mnie?– Zmarszczył brwi, lustrując ją wzrokiem.

- Bo wydajesz mi się inteligentny. Na pewno wiesz, o co w tym chodzi.

Lupin podniósł śmiesznie jedną brew, ale uśmiechnął się na ten komplement. Dziewczyna nawet go nie zna, a już uważa, że jest inteligentny! Ciekawe…

- No dobrze – powiedział w końcu, odkładając czytaną książkę. – Chodzi o to, że w świecie czarodziejów są rody czystej krwi i, tak zwanej, brudnej. Oczywiście ja nie uważam, żeby ci drudzy byli gorsi! – dodał szybko. – Większość rodów czarodziejskich czystej krwi uważa jednak, że mieszańcy, mugole czy charłaki nie powinni mieć dostępu do magii, bo należy się ona tylko _wybranym_. Być może i w Hogwarcie znajdą się ludzie, którzy za wszelką cenę będą chcieli udowodnić nam, że jesteśmy gorsi, bo nie mamy rodowodów. Co wcale nie oznacza, że tak musi być. Po prostu niektórzy są przekonani, że czysta krew jest lepszą i szlachetniejszą krwią od tej brudnej – zakończył.

Panna Cliver kiwnęła lekko głową na znak podziękowania i utkwiła wzrok w krajobrazie za oknem. A więc to dlatego matka nie chciała jej tego opowiadać. Pewnie bała się jej reakcji. Też coś! Przecież była już duża, rozumie więcej niż może się wydawać.

Pociąg wyjechał już z Londynu .Mknęli teraz przez puste pola, od czasu do czasu mijając się z innymi pociągami. Wyglądało jednak na to, że hogwardzki pociąg jechał z prędkością niedostępną tym mugolskim.

Po południu pojawiła się czarownica z wózkiem ze słodyczami. Cassandra kupiła kilka czekoladowych żab i dwa opakowania musów-świstusów. Razem z Remusem zajadali się przysmakami i dyskutowali o tym, czego oczekują od Hogwartu i jakie pokładają w nim nadzieje.

W pewnym momencie na korytarzu rozległy się kroki i śmiechy, a kilka sekund później przed drzwiami ich przedziału przebiegło dwóch chłopców, tych samych, na których Casy zwróciła uwagę przy wejściu do pociągu.

- I tak was dorwę, łobuzy! Jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy do Hogwartu, a wy już zaczynacie? – Za chłopcami biegł wysoki ciemnowłosy młodzieniec z błyszczącą odznaką prefekta na piersi.

W końcu rozległ się łomot, jakby spadło coś ciężkiego, a minutę później wysoki chłopiec wracał, prowadząc za ręce dwóch łobuzów.

- Ostrzegałem, że was złapię – powiedział z satysfakcją, obserwując jak jeden z nich, wyższy i bez okularów, próbuje wyrwać się z jego uścisku. – Najpierw wygoniliście z przedziału tę małą rudowłosą dziewczynkę i jej kolegę, a teraz znowu rozrabiacie?

- Nie wygoniliśmy jej! –zaprzeczył chłopiec w okularach.

- Tak. Sama wyszła –dodał jego kolega, przestając się wyrywać. – To co, mieliśmy ją zatrzymać?

- Nic by się wam niestało – odpowiedział spokojnie prefekt. – Nic dziwnego, że miała was dość. Świętego wyprowadzilibyście z równowagi.

Casy i Remus nie słyszeli dalszej rozmowy, bo obaj chłopcy weszli do przedziału obok. Dziewczynka spojrzała z uśmiechem na swojego towarzysza.

- Chyba będzie wesoło, nie uważasz? – zagadnęła go.

Lupin skinął lekko głową. Przyjrzał się karcie z czekoladowej żaby i wręczył ją koleżance, która tylko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i schowała ją do kieszeni.

W końcu, gdy było już grubo po osiemnastej, pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Uczniowie wysypali się z przedziałów, cisnąc do wyjścia. Cassandra i Remus również wyszli, biorąc tyko podręczny bagaż. Według zaleceń, ich kufry same miały znaleźć się w zamku.

- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni, do mnie!

Grupka przestraszonych najmłodszych uczniów zgromadziła się wokół wysokiego na dziesięć stóp mężczyzny z dziką brodą. Casy spojrzała na niego ze strachem, ale posłusznie stanęła obok, za jakąś blondwłosą dziewczynką.

Mężczyzna poprowadził ich do jeziora, na którym chybotały się małe łódeczki.

- Wsiadajcie do łodzi! –zarządził. – Po cztery osoby do każdej! No już, ruszać się!

Wokół zrobił się szum, gdy uczniowie pchali się do wolnych łodzi. Cassandra i Remus zajęli miejsca wraz z blondynką, Mary MacDonald, i małym, pulchnym blondynkiem, Peterem Pettigrew. Mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie i pół tuzina łódek ruszyło powoli, płynąc po łagodnej tafli jeziora.

- Hej, wy dwaj! Uspokójcie się!

Cassandra rozejrzała się. W łódce po prawej stronie dostrzegła tych samych chłopców, wychylających się przez krawędź. Na słowa mężczyzny usiedli normalnie, robiąc niewinne miny.

Zatrzymali się przed ciemnymi drzwiami. Olbrzym wygonił ich z łódek i podszedł do bramy, uderzając w nią trzy razy swoją wielką pięścią. W drzwiach pojawiła się wysoka, groźnie wyglądająca kobieta, z włosami upiętymi w ciasnego, wysokiego koka.

- Witaj, Hagridzie, dobrze, że już jesteście – powiedziała, otwierając szerzej drzwi i gestem zapraszając ich do środka. – Ceremonia Przydziału zaraz się zacznie.

Uczniowie weszli do środka, a kobieta zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Poprowadziła ich wysokimi schodami i zatrzymała się dopiero przy kolejnych drzwiach, tym razem większych i bardziej zdobnych.

- Witajcie w Hogwarcie –powiedziała w końcu, stając twarzą do nich i mierząc każdego przeciągłym spojrzeniem. – Za chwilę przestąpicie próg tej Sali rozpoczynając swoją magiczną edukację. Mam nadzieję, że żadne z was nie zawiedzie tej szkoły.

Otworzyła wielkie drzwi i weszła do środka, prowadząc za sobą grupkę pierwszoklasistów. Wielka Sala oświetlona była mnóstwem świec wiszących pod samym sufitem. Oczy wszystkich uczniów, siedzących przy czterech stołach, wpatrzone były w nowo przybyłych.

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do taboretu, na którym leżała wyjątkowo stara i zniszczona tiara. Pierwszoroczni zatrzymali się, wpatrując się w przedmiot.

- Uczeń lub uczennica, którego nazwisko wyczytam, podchodzi do stołka i nakłada sobie na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, która wyznaczy wam wasze domy. Od decyzji Tiary nie można się odwołać, to chyba jasne. Zacznijmy.

McGonagall rozwinęła pergamin Cassandra wstrzymała oddech czując, że robi jej się niedobrze.

- Black Syriusz!

Czarnowłosy chłopiec, jeden z dwójki rozrabiaków, wystąpił z grupki uczniów. Na sali rozległy się pomruki, gdy chłopiec podszedł do stołka niemal radosnym krokiem. Cassandra wyłapała w tłumie twarz jego towarzysza. Oczy miał zamknięte, a kciuki mocno zaciśnięte. Ponownie przeniosła wzrok na siedzącego już na krześle chłopca.

- _Hmmm… Ciężki wybór _– szepnęła Tiara.– _Kolejny Black. Wiesz, że Slytherin jest domem dla ciebie. Twój spryt i upór mogą cię daleko zaprowadzić. Ale widzę tu też inne cechy. Potrzeba miłości, pokazania się, akceptacji. Wierność zasadom i przyjaciołom, odwaga, męstwo… To, co teraz powiem, dla wielu zabrzmi dziwnie, ale… GRYFFINDOR!_

Te ostatnie słowo Tiara wykrzyknęła już głośno. Chłopiec zerwał się z krzesła, oddając zaskoczonej profesor McGonagall Tiarę, i pobiegł w kierunku wiwatującego stołu Gryfonów, po drodze mrugając zawadiacko do uśmiechniętego kolegi. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu i zerknął przelotnie na stół Slytherinu. Radosny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy aż do końca dnia.

- Cliver Cassandra! –zawołała profesor McGonagall, gdy Carter Natalia trafiła do Slytherinu.

Remus poklepał ją po plecach, chcąc dodać otuchy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i weszła na podwyższenie, na którym stał taboret.

- _Męstwo, odwaga, oddanie przyjaciołom _– wyszeptała natychmiast Tiara. –_ To są cechy prawdziwego nie może być nic innego jak… GRYFFINDOR!_

Cassandra z radością zeskoczyła z krzesełka i pobiegła w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. W tym momencie czuła się lekka i szczęśliwa. Mama będzie się cieszyć!

Evans Lily, Lawrence Alice, Longbottom Frank, Lupin Remus, MacDonald Mary, Pettigrew Peter, Potter James I Thompson Samantha dołączyli do Casy i Syriusza. Cassandra zauważyła, że starsi Gryfoni iŚlizgoni z wyższych roczników przechodząc obok siebie obrzucają się złośliwymi spojrzeniami. Wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając się za kolację. Widocznie, tak już musi być.


End file.
